The Dark and Light
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Sasuke is Dark while Naruto is his light. Sasuke doesn't trust anyone, hates everyone and prefers to be alone until, Naruto. The lovable blonde just can't stay away from Sasuke. What will this result into? Find out in later chapters. This is a AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy guys, so new story! I decided to make this one on my computer so this story should be updated more than the usual stories. so here's what's up, Sasuke is kinda emo, he does not like hanging out with people so he tried to make his outward appearance less pleasant, but all the girls just think that he's wayyyy hotter now. He's also emo-ish because the murder of his family actually does happen, even though this is an AU. And this is where our story begins.**

Sasuke's pov.

'Another boring day at the same boring school.' I thought to myself. Konoha high could not be any more boring than it already is.

Iruka sensei walked into the room, he's been our teacher since day one. He's gotta be the second most annoying thing about this school. "Okay guys, we have a new student with us. He just transferred over from the other high school. Naruto please enter and introduce yourself." Iruka smiled. A spikey blonde walked into the room smiling. Whatever he was happy about I have no idea.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My favorite food is ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen." He said. "Any questions?"

"Have you lived here your entire life?" Inu asked.

"Yes I have."

"Who are your parents?" Sakura asked.

"I, um, don't have parents. They both died after I was born and so I was put into an orphanage until I got myself a good job and got myself out of there."

All the girls sighed with pity. Some of the girls obviously were attracted to him already, Hinata definitely was. Oh well, the less girls that like me the better. I chose to look out the window for the remainder of this 'questionnaire' that… Naruto (?)… came up with until Iruka sensei said, "Naruto-kun, please sit next to Sasuke-kun. He's the one in the back corner looking out the window not paying attention, like usual." Iruka was looking right at me, his face told me to stand up, so I did. "He will tell you the rules and help you around."

Toying with my longer than average raven black hair I nodded. Naruto walked up the aisle way and sat down on my right. Making sure that he saw my ear rings and nose pierce I said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." We shook hands, and he was still smiling that dumb smile. Why is he so fucking happy?

Lunch –

"You don't have to follow me around."

"You're absolutely right, but I want to. Just for today, you're very interesting to me." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto! Do you want to eat with us?" Sakura asked. Ino, Hinata, and some other girls were behind her with their bentos.

"Not today ladies, but tomorrow I will. I promise." Naruto said. He grinned at all of them, some actually swooned.

I started to walk away, hoping that he wouldn't notice, but he did and ran away from the girls to catch up with me. We went to the roof and ate what we brought. He ate instant ramen and I had some melon bread.

"How do I interest you?" I finally asked. It was bothering me that that was the reason he was following me.

"Well for one you don't seem to like company. Two, you're piercings are pretty cool. Three, I haven't seen you smile yet." Naruto said.

"I don't smile anymore because my family was murdered by my brother. There isn't anything for me to smile about. My piercings I got to show how emo I can be and to make myself look more intimidating. And you're right, im not fond of company. When someone is in the company of another it means there is a trust between them and I don't trust anyone." I rested my chin on my hand and looked away from the bright boy and his golden hair.

"You can trust me. And if you don't I'll get you to trust me one of these days." His smile never wavered and his tone held full confidence in himself. I don't know what but something just screamed 'cute' at me. Wait a minute… I just thought about him being cute.

"Sure ya will." I laid down and basked in the heat of the sun. Stealing quick glances at the strange boy next to me, hi hair glowed a beautiful color in the sun. There seriously must be something wrong with me.

The next day he ate with the girls as promised, but before lunch was over he came up to the roof and sat in the sun again with me. The days after we ate lunch together on the roof. No matter what I said, I knew that he wouldn't stop until we became friends. And no matter what I would still think he's cute. And my fondness for him only increased with each day. And I developed a crush on him. Around this time Kiba thought it would be a great idea to see who in our class like me or Naruto better. The girls were split right down the middle. Not that it mattered to me, it never mattered to me. All that matters to me is getting good grades and finding a way to get Naruto to like me the same way I like him without creeping him out and making him leave me for good….

* * *

 **Okie dokie guys! What do you think? I'd appreciate it to know. Also to my usual followers: Thank you for everything, all the reviews make me happy, especially since some people don't see reviews until like a year later than the original post date. So thanks, there will be a new chapter up by Saturday, I'm going to try and post a new chapter on this story on Friday's, I might change it to every other week but im making progress in trying to be better for you guys because I usually take forever in putting a new chapter up, but not this time! catch you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry its been a while, my internet was not working, it was soooo annoying! Please forgive me and my stupid internet as we continue with this story!**

Chapter 2

Sasuke's pov

"Oh my god, I just don't understand this shit!" Naruto yelled in frustration as soon as our science teacher left the room. "None of this makes sense. Sasuke you gotta help me!" Naruto begged me.

"Sure. You can come over to my house anytime whether to do homework or to study, it doesn't matter to me." I said. He knows that I consider him a friend.

-Flash back-

 _"_ _You did it." I said._

 _"_ _What did I do?" Naruto asked, eating another bite of ramen._

 _"_ _You made me start thinking of you as a friend."_

 _"_ _We're friends now?" he asked surprised. I nodded. "YAY! You won't regret making me your friend I promise!"_

 _"_ _You better not. I'll lose faith in all of humanity and every shred of trust and sanity I have left will die with our friendship." I grimaced._

 _"_ _That sounds like real shit right there…" Naruto said, his joyful demeanor gone._

 _"_ _Yeah it is real shit. Let's just leave it like that for now."_

-Flash back end-

"You're a life saver man. Could I come over whenever I want, just to be like company?" Naruto asked.

"Sure as long as I get the same offer at your place." I smiled, for once.

"Always. Can I come over tonight? I know its Friday and you might have something planned so it's okay if I can't come."

"You can come. I never have things planned. I'm like the most boring person in the whole damn world."

"I'm sure you're not."

"Yeah I am, when you come over then you will see."

"Sure."

-My house later that day-

"Don't you have anything to do here other than puzzles and reading books?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately not. Told you I was boring." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know what? I'm going to enjoy these mind racking puzzles!" Naruto said.

-1 hour later-

"I give up, my brain is fucking fried." Naruto complained. His face was so cute when he said that.

"Since you're done with that are you hungry? I made rice and meat with a variety of vegetables in a hot pan while you were busy with that one puzzle."

"I thought I smelled something good!" we sat down at my table and ate the dinner I prepared. For a split second I thought I didn't make enough food, but he ate a lot! I certainly didn't have any leftovers. Afterwards I turned on the T.V. and we watched whatever show he wanted. (He couldn't find the remote earlier so that's why he 'enjoyed' that puzzle)

After hours of enjoying each other's company we finally realized how late it was and how tired we were.

"Do ya mind if I stay the night?" Naruto asked shyly. It might be my imagination, or hopeful thinking, but I think he was blushing slightly.

"I don't mind. Want to borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?"

"Uh yeah sure." He said even shyer. The atmosphere changed from happy to awkward really fast. I could tell that we both were very aware of each other. It was almost painful.

"Then follow me." We walked into my room and I rummaged through my drawers. I was able to produce a long blue t-shirt, and some PJ pants, and I handed them to Naruto.

While changing into the pants Naruto stumbled and fell. His legs swept mine from underneath me and I fell on top of him. I was barely able to break my fall by putting my hands above his shoulders. Our faces were centimeters apart and the blush on his face was very visible and definitely not my imagination. Our legs were intertwined and our bodies were touching.

The moment was suspended for the longest time. It felt like hours, hours we spent staring into each other's eyes, lips so close yet so far, and both of us were blushing. Yes it felt like hours, but we both knew that it was only a moment in real time.

Quickly I got off of him, noticing that he was still blushing. "Um, so, do you want to go back to the living room and watch a movie or something?" I just missed the best chance I had to kiss him, I finally realized.

* * *

 **ok guys, the next chapter will be up very soon, again I'm sorry that I had no internet connection. Alrighty, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I am posting two chapters extreamly close to each other, this is my way of saying sorry! So sorry guys.**

Chapter 3

"Um, so, do you want to go back to the living room and watch a movie or something?" I just realized that I had missed the best chance I had to kiss him.

"Yeah." Naruto said, getting off the ground and walking with me back to the living room.

"The movies are in that bookshelf, under the puzzles, I'm still surprised you didn't see them when you got out that puzzle. Which I'm assuming you'll put away?" Naruto just grinned and put away the puzzle without saying a word. His blush did not cease. Maybe he's just as aware of my presence as I am of his. "Thank you. You want to watch an old movie on the VCR?"

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto said. He took the tape out of the box and tried to insert the VCR tape in the VCR. I sat down next to him, only increasing his blush.

"You're putting it in upside down." I whispered somewhat seductively in his ear. I put my hand on his, as if I was going to put it in for him, and he dropped it.

"Um, uh, sorry…." Naruto said shyly once again. His blush only increased. He doesn't seem to hate that I was still holding his hand.

"It's okay." Our faces were incredibly close. I'm not going to miss this chance.

"Sasuke-?" Naruto inquired right before I closed the unwanted space between our lips.

Our lips interlocked perfectly. He was hesitant at first, but then he kissed back. When I added tongue we wrestled for dominance inside, but I won.

When we parted my lips felt lonely and cold without his. We both stared into each other's eyes. I softly pushed him on his back and kissed him some more as I got on top of him. Putting my hand underneath his shirt, my shirt that looked very good on him, and snaked up to his nipple. Squeezing and toying with his nipple, using my elbow to support myself up, I sucked and licked the nipple I toyed with and snaked my hand downwards. I felt his abs and pressed our hips closer together. My hand went back to teasing his nipple and I kissed his neck. Even though my shirt looks so goo on him, I just want to rip the damned thing off. I looked up and saw his lewd, blushing, face.

I got up and sat on my couch. Naruto also followed me and him asking, "Why did you stop?"

"I didn't know whether or not if you wanted to continue. If I was forcing you or not." I said. He sat down on top of me, facing me, straddling me.

"Yeah I do want to continue." He took my face in his hands and closed the space between our lips. My hands went around him and landed on his beautifully round ass. "You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do." We kissed again and again. I felt like there was nothing else in the world but the two of us, and that there was nothing for us except kissing.

Our kissing became more experimental the more our lips touched. Our hands roamed each, other's bodies. We didn't watch a movie, instead we kissed until we were tired and went into my bed, kissing still. We fell asleep in each other's arms, our lips still together. And in my dreams we were still kissing.

* * *

 **okie dokie, I will have the next chapter up by next Saturday. It might be up before then, I'm not sure. Again sorry that I left you guys in the dark. Kittykitsune Thankyou for faving and following this story among others you have faved from my collection!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! Yes I am posting on this story way better than normal. Why, you may ask. Well 1) people are reviewing**

 **2) someone,** **Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, has actually reviewed. THANK YOU!**

 **3) This story I am using a different method on, it's a secret!**

 **4) This story I am still in love with after my initial writting it.**

 **So without further Adieu, here is chapter 4:**

"Sasuke? Where did you go?" Naruto called from my room.

"Morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" I asked, crawling back into bed. I had made us both a delicious breakfast to eat in bed.

"Like I was on a cloud floating in blue sky, not bothered by anything in this world." Naruto smiled sitting up and taking a plate from my hands. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully well, I feel completely rested." I felt like I should go in for a kiss… but I still don't know what our relationship is… exactly…

So instead we ate in silence. After eating we both got dressed and went into my living room/kitchen. I started cleaning the dishes while Naruto picked up the VHS tape and put it where it belonged. He sat on the couch and sighed into it's fuzzy comfort.

"Saskue?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"What's our relationship?" The blonde asked, his azure eyes looking at me.

I almost dropped the dish that was in my hands. Naruto's question was sudden and straight forward, one of the things I liked about him. I dried the final dish and walked over to him. "I don't know… I was actually planning on asking you on what you want to do."

"Did you feel anything when you kissed me?" Naruto asked, another straight forward question.

"Well yeah… I enjoyed it very much. How did you feel about it?" we are boys, why are we talking about feelings? This is so gay…. Oh wait I am gay!

"I loved it. I want to kiss you now even. I've never felt this way about anyone else ever before. I actually developed a crush on you the moment my eyes laid upon you." Naruto admitted a little shyly. "I'm gay by the way, you never asked my sexuality. And whenever I asked for yours you just said 'I don't know' and would change the subject."

"Yeah, I didn't know my sexuality until a few days ago when I finally realized that I actually fell for you; that it wasn't hormones messing with my head. Honestly girls are just annoying and hard to figure out. Guys are probably easier to be with, not much drama." I sat down next to him. "So what ae we going to do?"

"I think that we should date. I really do like you that way. Plus if we ever went on a date the people would think it's just two guys hanging out. Whether or not you want to keep it a secret it up to you though, because I don't care. I just want to be with you." Naruto said, his face closer to mine.

"We can just let people figure it out on their own. Do I have permission to kiss you now?" I asked, my lips mere inches away from his.

He breathily said yes before closing the distance between us. We made out for as long as we could; like our lips were people, lovers, who've been away from each other for 20 years but still loved each other deeply and didn't want to be separated ever again.

"Well boyfriend, want to go out tonight? We can go watch a movie that seems pretty awesome that's in theaters right now." Naruto said, after we finally took a break.

"Sounds fun. You want to hang out here until it's time to leave and go to the movie?"

"Yeah, but I have to go home to put on some clean clothes." Naruto sighed, he didn't want to be apart from Sasuke for too long, in case it was all a dream.

"Alright, well while you're out I'll make lunch and you can shower and put on clean clothes. Sound like a good plan?"

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay." We kissed again.

Soon Naruto left, kissing me again before leaving. I decided to make ramen from scratch, knowing he would love it.

Not long after I finished lunch Naruto came back looking fresh and clean. I decided that I needed to shower as well so I went into the bathroom and quickly showered while he ate some lunch. I put on some clothes that kinda matched what Naruto was wearing. They weren't exactly date worthy material, but it certainly look like I was at least _trying_ to look nice.

I sat back down on my couch, fresh and clean, and ate a bowl of ramen. It was delicious, honestly I didn't think I would be able to make it taste so good on my first try.

"Sasuke-kun, that tasted soooo fucking amazing!" Naruto cooed. He just finished one of his servings and now I assume that he's done, most likely because it's all gone now.

"Good, it should be." I smiled as I finished up my serving. Good thing that I don't eat that much. I got up and walked over to my adorable blonde boyfriend. I sat in his lap and kissed him. He happily complied, kissing back with a beautiful passion.

We made out for a few minutes like that. His lips on mine, our bodies so close and touching. Honestly I just wanted to strip him, forget the movie, and have sweet sex. But I don't know if he even wants sex. I'm a virgin, but I know how to have sex with a guy, me being curious to have sex with a guy and seeing what it's like.

"Alright, you ready for the movie?" I asked, after we broke away from our sweet kiss.

"Yep!" Naruto smiled, he kissed me again and led me out the door. Here we go, our first date.

* * *

 **And Cliff hanger, because I love those yet I also hate them. Yes I know, it makes no sense just deal with it. Next chapter shall be up by the weekend after Thanks Giving. Maybe I give you guys a Thanks Giving special, who knows. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, sorry its been so long! I was just so caught up in the holidays that I forgot to update. I am very sorry. Anyway lets read!**

"Here are your two tickets, enjoy your movie." The girl flashed a dazzling smile that she didn't give anyone else in front of us. Her brown eyes were focused on me as she twirled her long blonde hair with one hand, as if expecting something.

"Thanks." I gave her a half smile as Naruto grabbed the tickets. Naruto's blonde, and blue eyes, are way better than her are.

"Yeah no problem." She said a little disappointed.

After we bought a popcorn and two drinks we went and sat down in the back of the theater.

"Dude she was so flirting with you, it was so obvious." Naruto said, he sounded a tad bit jealous.

"So? I already have a blonde, who happens to have amazing BLUE eyes, and is _way_ more enjoyable to talk to." I wrapped my arm around him, he blushed slightly.

"Anyway, I hope this movie is good. The Gift looked somewhat scary during the ads and trailers." Naruto smiled, interlacing our fingers.

A couple minutes after it starts –

"Why does he keep showing up where they live? They didn't even tell him where they lived." Naruto whispered.

"He probably was listening carefully earlier when they said their address aloud."

Half an hour –

"Okay the husband seriously has a reason to be mad. Gordo visits her when she's alone and it's very often!" Naruto whispered.

More time later –

"Wow the husband is a complete ass-hole." Naruto said shocked.

Some more time later –

"This isn't even scary! At least she's finally having a baby." Naruto said. Other people were whispering the same thing.

The end –

"Okay that cd thing was creepy. Also, who's the fucking father?! How is this the ending? Gordo just ruined the poor guys' life! Not to mention there was only like 3 intense moments though out the entire movie." Naruto exclaimed on our way of the movie theater.

We argued genetic traits and biology stuff until we got to my house. I made dinner, nabemono (hot pot) and rice, while he took a shower and put on the same PJ's he wore last night. We ate and I showered afterwards. Putting on my Pajama's I went and sat on the couch with Naruto.

"Well, for a first date it was pretty fun." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I had fun too. Hated that ending though." I smiled.

"So is it okay if we kiss now? I've been wanting to kiss you, but we were in public and I'm not a fan of PDA." Naruto asked, leaning forward.

"Sure, if you sit in my lap like you did last night." I smirked. It was a sexy position and now that we are together maybe, just maybe, he'll want to have sex.

"Okay." Naruto smirked. He sat down on my lap and closed the distance between our lips. Our sweet innocent kiss quickly turned into a hot make-out. I swear, Naruto was moving his hips and grinding against mini me on purpose. I guess I should take that as an okay to advance further into the zone of sexuality. I took one hand from his waist, put it under his shirt, and slowly made my way up to his nipple. To my surprise, his nipples were perky and hard, as if he expected me to take the next step. He moaned softly in my mouth, grinding his hips harder on mini me, causing me to moan softly. That settles it; he wants my dick inside of him. I pulled off our shirts and continued to kiss him with passion.

No one's pov.

Naruto seductively slid off of Sasuke's lap and onto the floor. He unzipped Sasukes bulging pants and pulled out Sasuke's 6 1/2 inch mini him. He tapped the head lightly, then softly drew the skin back and forth on the head. Sasuke got harder almost instantaneously, letting out a sexy moan. Naruto unzipped his pants, jerking his long john along. With his free hand, Naruto directed Saskue's dick to his mouth where he sucked on the head. Sasuke let out a shivered gasp, "ahh-"

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the ground softly, wanting to be in on the action. They both threw off their pants and boxer and went into 69, Sasuke let Naruto continue sucking him off while he began to suck on a 6 inch mini Naruto. Sasuke inserted a finger in Naruto's asshole. Naruto moaned, vibrating Sasukes dick in his mouth. Sasuke soon added another finger, stretching out the small hole.

Sasuke got up and positioned himself so that his cock lined up with Naruto's hole. "Ready?" Sasuke asked as he brought Naruto's legs up onto his shoulders.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke went inside the tight, sensitive hole. Naruto moaned, in pain and pleasure. This was both of their first times going all the way. Sasuke moved slowly at first, but soon the hole began to allow more movement so Sasuke slowly picked up the pace.

With every thrust Sasuke prodded around to find Naruto's special spot. In quick time he did, he found the spot Naruto moaned louder at than any other. Repeatedly hitting that spot over and over, he began to hit it harder.

"AHHH- Sa-suke!" Naruto moaned, Cumming all over himself and Sasuke.

Upon the cum hitting him in the stomach, Sasuke poured all of his cum in Naruto. He pulled out, cum seeped to the floor, and laid on top of his lover, kissing him sweetly and passionately.

"I love you…"

"I love you too Sasuke…"


End file.
